1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of producing a carrier for electrophotography, and a method of producing a developer for electrophotography.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information through an electrostatic latent image such as electrophotography are currently used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic latent image formed on a photoreceptor by a charging process and an exposure process is developed by a developer containing a toner, and is visualized through a transfer process and a fixation process. Examples of a developer for use in the development include two-component developer containing a toner and a carrier and one-component developer containing only a toner, such as a magnetic toner. As a carrier for use in two-component developer, a carrier containing core particles and a coating layer that contains a resin and covers the core particles is currently used widely.